


Good morning

by Matilda_Am



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Family, Gen, Good, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am
Summary: It had been raining for many days in Erin Galen, and now the sun was coming. There was no being who was not happy about it, and the members of the Royal family were happy too. Well, as happy as you can be when you're unceremoniously woken up at dawn.
Kudos: 11





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this and likes it, let me know!💕 Some characters belong to Tolkien, and some to Space Asthmatic. Little Legolas and ridiculous poems included!

The first ray of sunlight passed easily through the thin curtain and slid mischievously across Galion's face. The elf frowned in displeasure as he turned away, hoping to get another five legitimate minutes of sleep, but it was too late: the ray had already woken him up. So it was time to get up and face a new hard but bright day.

Galion stretched, glanced at the to-do list he always hung on the wall in advance, and smiled in surprise. It seemed that he had written a weird poem instead of the list last night.

Wake up at first light,  
Wash up, get dressed,  
Don't forget to breathe  
And always have a smile.

Wake the king first, then wake his son,  
Be as bright and energetic as the heavenly sun.

Getting up from the bed, Galion whistled just composed tune. It was the first sunny morning in months of clouds and rain. It was supposed to be a good day. 

If only he could wake Thranduil.

***

\- Hello my king, it's morning already!

The sound of well-known melodic voice cut his ears, and he growled in displeasure, trying to pull the blanket over his head, while someone tried to pull it off at the same time.

\- Rise and shine! - his butler sang just in his poor ear. Without opening his eyes, Thranduil threw a pillow at random in hope of hitting Galion's face, and judging by the choked "Oh!" he hit it squarely.

\- Don't I shine at all when I sleep?

\- You snore more than you shine.

Тhe pillow came back to him.

\- And now you are going to get up and eat your breakfast.

Still struggling to sleep, Thranduil honestly tried to get up, but his son's small hands closed around his arm. Not in a whim or a request, but in the search for protection.

\- Ada, - Legolas murmured in sleep uneasily, and Thranduil sighed and gently stroked his son's head, soothing him. 

It was another bad night, full of tears and nightmares. Perhaps it was more to his credit than that of the Valar, but he did not cease to thank them that there were fewer and fewer such nights.

Evidently Galion had noticed the interaction between father and son and understood it, for he shuddered slightly and his eyes filled with regret.

\- Is it morning, Ada? - Legolas asked, his eyes were still closed and voice deprived of his usual bright energy.

\- Yes, my little leaf, - Thranduil nodded, stroking his son's fair hair as the elfling released his hand. - But sleep a little bit more, it was so difficult night...

\- Mhmm... I don't think I need sleep. I would rather match you.

Sleepy blue eyes widened, scanning the room with their usual interest. Crawling out from under the blanket that covered him from head to toe, Legolas moved to his father's chest, his favorite place to sleep, and gave a smile first to the king, then to Galion.

\- Good morning, my leaf, - Thranduil smiled back fondly. The most improbable creature was before him, the lightest. He was just so happy that every morning his son woke up next to him.

\- Good morning, my Prince... Thran, get up, I beg you! Don't make me make your morning terrible with my morning song, - Galion threatened.

The tenderness on the king's face turned to horror so quickly that the butler couldn't help but laugh.

\- So I start, right?

\- No!

\- It's too late, - the butler grinned, as Thranduil jumped out of bed. A mischievous twinkle came into his eyes.

If the early bird gets the worm,  
Why should I stay in bed?  
If the early cat gets the sun's warmth,  
The morning isn't that bad!

Ferdan often claimed that Galion was the only elf who had no ear for music, and to annoy him, Galion quickly became one.

\- Galion, stop! Please! - Thranduil pleaded dramatically from the next room. 

Legolas giggled. He loved the singing of his uncle Ferdan, who had such a beautiful voice and deep knowledge of music, but he also loved Galion's morning song very much. Years will pass and he will hate this song almost as much as his father.

Making up his bed, the butler winked at the little Prince.

\- You threw a pillow in my face!

\- I'm sorry!

\- This is not sincere.

\- Oh, please, your voice is so... Bright. So bright for this calm and peaceful morning!

When Galion looked almost offended, Legolas again gave him a surprisingly light smile and held out his hands for a familiar hug:

\- Can you sing another song? Please!

\- I don't know if you want your father to challenge me to a duel, but what about the leaf song?

\- Oh, yeah!

I'm just a little leaf in this dangerous forest,  
I swim in the sunlight and dance with the wind.  
I don't wanna be young, I don't wanna get older,  
I just want you to come and dance with me.

Legolas even clapped his hands:

\- You sing wonderfully!

Galion could actually sob of his kindness.

\- Thank you, my little leaf, you are the only one who appreciates me.

\- Ada appreciates you!

\- Maybe it was meant to flatter me, but it's actually frightening, - Galion grinned. - Okay, let's go, breakfast is on the table.

***

Ferdan lay on the fresh spring grass, breathing heavily but contentedly after a long run through the forest. The sun's rays, filtering through the dense foliage, seemed to regard every pale scar on his chest. He was sure they would be happy to cure him if they could. He was always on good terms with the sun.

A smile appeared on the elf's lips when a small blue bird landed on his outstretched hand. Not finding any delicacy in his hand, the capricious bird chirped loudly and immediately flew up into the sky. Ferdan laughed.

With the pleasure of being surrounded by light, greenery, and life, instead of blood and pain, Ferdan began to hum a little tune. Which, unfortunately, very soon turned into a familiar war song.

I try to be good and friendly, when I go under the trees,  
Although my soul and body are being hunted.  
On a normal day I save one, two or three,  
Оn an extreme night I save three hundred.

He could only sigh softly. It was hard to enjoy the peace now.

Suddenly, the tree next to the elf gently touched his soul, filling his heart with the ringing laughter of the elfling. Raising himself on one elbow, Ferdan listened. Right, it was the laugher he would never have mistaken with anything, so he was quite prepared when a lump of energy and mirth popped out from behind the trees and flung itself on his chest. A Legolas sized lump.

\- Uncle Ferdan, good morning! Ada, he's here!

\- Nice to see you, too, Greenleaf. What's new?

\- A magpie tried to carry me off, can you imagine?

It was not long before Thranduil, Galion, and another little elfling appeared from behind the trees. The girl stopped a little shyly with the king a few steps away from Ferdan, but he smiled at her with an unusual gentleness and opened his arms invitingly:

\- Ava, my sweet girl, will you join us?

Catching the encouraging look of Legolas, who was sitting comfortably on the lap of his adult friend, Ava ran to Ferdan.

\- Good morning, dears. So, how have you both spent the last few days?

Thranduil and Galion looked at each other with faint smiles. Ferdan did not notice anyone and anything when Legolas, Avaleina and their friends were there, even if they managed something to displease him.

\- Well, - the Butler nudged the king's shoulder with his own, breaking all notions of subordination, - it really should be a good morning. 

Thranduil was stubborn.

\- A good morning is a morning of sleep.


End file.
